Mas é a vida, não?
by Miwako .Pon
Summary: Eu realmente me sinto. Essa é a história de Mikachan, como não tem a parte de bandas na eu coloquei como Misc. mesmo, a história dela é um pouco de como eu me sinto ou o que eu queria. Ela envolve os integrantes de Alice Nine que não me pertencem.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: É estranho ser estranho?

Estranho mesmo é o título desse capítulo, mas os outros serão mais estúpidos...assim como a minha vida, ou pelo menos parte dela. A parte em que eu estou no colégio, só consigo me libertar de lá com os amigos do meu irmão. Não, eu não sou galinha ou algo pior, só não tenho amigas. Sim só isso, meu irmão acha um pouco estranho sobre eu não ter amigas, mais eu não ligo, afinal pra que ter amigas se não me dou bem com elas? Não faz o menor sentido pra mim. Ontem fiz meu terceiro furo na orelha. O primeiro fiz quando tinha 5 anos, mama(é exatamente assim que chamo minha mãe.) tinha saido, e o Nao estava tocando bateria em algum lugar da casa, peguei um par de brincos dela e furei-as sozinha. Ontem eu fui à farmácia mesmo, fiz isso com o segundo também...eu faço esse tipo de coisa pois me deixa feliz, por isso também virei lolita de uns anos pra cá.

Sou o tipo de garota que é super certinha(fora a parte em que meus amigos são os amigos do meu irmão, e eles não são nada...certinhos...só o Ogata-san mas sem exageros), sou uma nerd como diriam os selvagens da minha sala. Normalmente eu sou o centro das atenções, amada pelos dois lados, mas eu não sou estranha coisa nenhuma, meus pais não reclamam de nada que eu faça, meu pai porque ele nem mora conosco(mama, eu e Nao)...mas eu sou a única que sabe sobre o onii-chan...mama não sabe, mais ele já teve um caso com o Shinji-san...bom isso não vem ao assunto e...

- Hey, minha filha, quer parar de ficar pensando e terminar a droga do seu banho logo?-Nao me observa enquanto tomo banho, é assim desde que me entendo por criatura.  
- Quem? Eu? Nada o.o'-termina de tomar banho, se seca e se veste.-Sabe, onii-chan, eu detesto quando você fica me vendo ¬¬ assim eu nunca tomo banho direito u.u  
- Ah, ta bom...foi mal Mika-chan o-o" agora saaaaai:DDD-ele me empurra pra fora do banheiro e vai tomar banho.

Quem? A criatura de antes? Nao. Meu irmão lindo :D a gente sempre tem umas discussões, mas a gente não chega a se matar. Ah sim não me apresentei. Me chamo Mikako Murai, mais me chamem de Mika ou como o Kohara-kun me chama: Pi. É, ele me chama de 'Pi' meio estranho, mas tudo bem. Como eu disse antes meu irmão teve um casinho, mas eu também já tive um caso yuri. Foi rápido, durou uns 5 minutos, não consigo me prender em relacionamentos longos, acho que é muito pra mim.

-MIKAKO YUKI MURAI! \Ò.Ó/ SAIA DA PORTA OU TE ARREBENTO!-Foi meu irmão gritando, eu acho que fiquei pensando na porta de novo.  
-Haai -vou para o quarto e durmo :D é a única coisa que eu sei fazer bem, acho eu.

Dia Seguinte

É só olhar para o lado e ver aquela coisinha sexy dormindo: Nao.É, eu durmo com o meu irmão, não sei porque nunca reclamei. Mais é gostoso no friozinho já que ele deixa eu me agarrar nele Tão fofinho, macio, quentinho, confotável, meigo e...

-Nao encosta os lábios de leve nos dela, espara ela corar e se afasta- Já disse que você pensa demais, e fica fofinha quando ta corada:D

Ele sempre faz isso, na verdade só quando a gente briga ai eu fico quieta --' mas tudo bam vamos pra escola senão eu vou faltar aula...mas tá tão frio la fora, e tão quentinho aqui ç.ç

-Nhaaaa . você venceu onii-chan-corre se trocar e vai fazer o café da manhã  
-Mamãe pegou no sono agora pouco...-dizia ele enquanto terminava de se arrumar e dava uma zanzada pela casa-que tem pro café, amor?  
-O de sempre o.oV  
-Nhaam Mika-chan no café \o/

Apesar desse gênio que eu herdei um pouco dele, é só zuação o.o mais eu me desmancho de rir XD

-Cãozinhoo, cãozinho café! café! 8D-esse jogo pode ser jogado à dois também ;D  
-Nhaaam cheirinho de...PANQUECAAAAS! \O/ Casa comigo? o.o  
-Pra que? Lavar suas cuecas sujas?  
-Ahn...isso também :DDD mas é que eu amo sua comidas .o.b  
-Ai seu monte! Você ainda cozinha melhor o.o'

Depois da nossa conversa tosca matinal vamos à escola onde eu fico divdida em dois grupos: o do meu irmão, e o Kohara-kun que detesta eles, motivo? Sei lá o.oV mas tudo bem.

-Hey, Mika-chan, por que você anda com esse zé ai?-Shinji-san. Um garoto alto de cabelos negros, olhos amendoados e bele branca.  
-Que zé?  
-Ele ali ó:D-aponta pro Kohara- Você pode ficar doente por fazer isso, sabia?  
-Eu não sou Zé u.u Pi-chan vamos pra sala u.u-Kohara.Shou. Ele tingiu os cabelos de loiro e colocou um piercing na parte esquerda do lábio inferior. Uma graçinha e é meu melhor amigo, bom, pelo menos na minha sala.-Pi-chan? o.o  
-Mais hein? o.o  
-Tava pensando em que?  
-Não nada .-.'  
-Então vem \uu/-Como sempre ele pega na minha mão e vai me 'arrastando' pra sala, já que ele odeia ser zoado pelos outros.

Hora do intervalo

O bom da minha sala, é que não fica ninguém nela durante o recreio. Então eu e o Shou nos trancamos lá pra ninguém ficar vendo, mas não vazemos nada de mais: almoçamos e ficamos conversando normalmente.

-Né, Shô...-olhando pra ele enquanto encosta mais a cabeça em seu peito.  
-Hm?-encostado na parede olhando-a também.  
-Há quanto tempo eu não tenho mais ninguém?  
-Como? Você tem eu o.o e..-ela riu de suas palavras e o abraçou, chegando mais perto de seu corpo e sentindo as batidas de seu coração: elas nunca ficavam aceleradas, não importava o que ela fizesse.  
-Eu quis dizer, há quanto tempo não namoro'  
-Isso tem importância? Bom fazem três anos.  
-Hmm...Shô, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
-Tudo  
-Você pode me ensinar?  
-Ensinar o que? Você é a pessa mais inteligente da escola, o quer que eu te ensine?  
-Eu não sei nada, eu sou cega, você sabe disso.-ele odeia quando eu falo que sou cega, na verdade eu uso essa expressão pra dizer que não sei algo.  
-Ok, quer que eu ensine o que?  
-Isso.-dei-lhe um selinho e me afastei um pouco- Quero que você me ensine o que é amar de verdade.-olhei-o sériamente, e percebi que suas batidas começaram a acelerar.-Nhaai seu coração ta acelerado 8DD  
-Haha, você me pegou dessa vez, achei que era verdade xD  
-Mas é verdade.

Naquela hora bateu o sinal, nos separamos e continuaram as aulas normalmente. Depois daquilo passamos uma semana muito estranha: não nos falávamos direito, parecia que ele fugia de mim.

Notas da Autora

A Mika-chan é um pouquinho estranha, não? 3 Mas eu espero que gostem dessa fic, para vocês não ficarem se confundindo ai eu vou passar ai a 'ficha dos personagens':  
Hiroto/Pon (Ogata Hiroto)  
Nao (Naoyuki Murai)  
Shou (Kohara Kazamasa)  
Saga (Sakamoto Takashi)  
Tora (Amano Shinji)  
Mika-chan/Pi-chan (Mikako Murai)

Espero que continuem lendo essa coisa, foi a primeira fic que eu resolvi me dedicar realmente, eu estou fazendo ela e me encaixando de um certo modo com a Mika-chan, já que eu estou passando por uma fase de que eu quero um amigo e não ter só amigas. Mas isso é realmente difícil na minha sala --'


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Há uma semana...

Tudo tem ficado tão estranho, vocês devem ter lido sobre o que aconteceu semana passada. Ah, não me apresentei. Olá, me chamo Kohara Kazamasa, como viram sou colega da Pi-chan. Semana passada ela me fez aquela "proposta". Eu achei muito estranho, já que dos 3 anos que estudo aqui, passei um ano infernizando a vida dela.Até que um dia...fiz ela chorar.

Flashback

Entrei há 3 anos aqui, e quando a vi, queria Pi-chan só para mim. Mas ela era tão popular, e eu era um Zé. ¬¬ Ela estava sempre rodeada de pessoas, por isso eu fazia todo o tipo de coisa para fazer com que ela ficasse sozinha. Mas nunca dava certo. Acelerando um pouco a última coisa que eu fiz, foi no outono. Era um dia um pouco frio, havia sol mas o vento era gelado, eu sentei atrás dela e vi que a blusa de lã dela estava com um fio solto e começei a puxá-lo(nota: era intervalo e ela estava rodeada de gente pra variar.), quando eu percebi(eu e todos da sala) ela estava só de sutiã. Me senti um completo idiota. Ela saiu correndo e eu fiquei pensando com a lã azul-petróleo entre dos dedos, depois fui atrás dela e a encontrei no terraço.

-Posso me sentar?-disse Shô sentando ao lado de Mikako.  
-Por que você faz isso?-disse ela com o rosto enterrado nos joelhos escondendo o rosto vermelho e os olhos marejados.  
-Fazer o que?  
-Não se faça de idiota! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!-disse ela se levantando falando em voz alta mas mesmo assim virada de costas pra ele.  
-Você não iria entender...  
-ENTENDER O QUÊ?-nesse momento ela virou pra ele de olhos fechados e começou a gritar- AFINAL, O QUE EU FIZ PRA VOCÊ? EU NÃO GOSTO DE FICAR NO CAMINHO DA VIDA DOS OUTROS! SE VOCÊ ME ODEIA: ÓTIMO! NÃO TE OBRIGO A FICAR ME OLHANDO! ME IGNORE! FINJA QUE EU NÃO EXISTO!-quando ela abre os olhos vê que ele estava com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho e olhando para o lado como se não tivesse ninguém ali. Ela se virou e começou a andar para sair dali.  
-Aonde vai?-disse ele mas não virou para olhá-la.  
-Secretaria. Vou pedir transferância.

Foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz: ela quase foi pedir transferância, me odeio até hoje por isso. Mas eu não a deixei ir, antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo eu segurei seu pulso, ela tentou se desvencilar e eu a abraçei por trás mesmo, seu perfume era tão viciante e tão suave.

-Me solte agora!  
-Não.-disse ele com a cabeça em seu ombro.-Não quero. Esse é ou vai ser nosso único momento juntos. Quero que ele dure pra sempre.-Ela ficou parada e derrepente se vira pra ele.  
-Afinal, o que você quer de mim?  
-Nada. Só quero ser seu amigo.  
som de tapa e uma das faces dele ficou vermelha  
-NADA? NADA? VOCÊ INFERNIZA A MINHA VIDA DESDE QUE CHEGOU AQUI! PARECE QUE ESTUDAMOS DESDE O JARDIM DA INFÂNCIA E VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO DESDE LÁ! MAS QUER SABER? EU NÃO CONSIGO BRIGAR CONTIGO! EU NÃO CONSIGO LEVANTAR A VOZ OU A MÃO PRA VOCÊ! MAS AGORA, AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES! NEM FOI POR CAUSA DA MINHA BLUSA! MAIS PELO QUE VOCÊ DISSE AGORA!

Então eu a braçei, e contei tudo, menos o meu amor por ela que floresceu ainda mais depois quando nos tornamos amigos. Ah vocês devem estar se perguntando se ela voltou pra aula sem blusa: lógico que não eu a emprestei o meu colete. E isso me lembra que até hoje ela não me devolveu... oõ

Fim do Flashback

Eu, depois de pensar muito eu resolvi voltar a falar normalmente com ela. E mandei um bilhete pra ela me esperar no intervalo como nos velhos tempos, depois de almoçarmos cada um na sua carteira nós nos deitamos no 'palco' dos professores ela virada para a porta(trancada, como sempre) e eu olhando para fora da janela, nossas cabeças estavam lado a lado.

-Então sobre o que queria falar, Shô?  
-Sobre semana passada, Pi-chan.  
-Nani?  
-Eu quero.  
-Quer o que? ..""  
-Te ajudar. Com o que você pediu.

Ela nem respondeu, e eu achei estranho. Então abri meus olhos que estavam fechados, na hora que abri ela me beijou. Foi suave, e gentil no começo, mas depois começou a ficar mais 'violento'. Nunca pensei que chegaria ao ponto do 'violento' então bate o sinal e tudo volta a ser como era.

Notas da Autora

Haha, esse capítulo ficou mais curto XD Eu não consigo fazer fics 'direito' no pc, elas ficam todas montadas na minha mente, mas quando venho pro pc, eu esqueço tudo. " o Próximo cap vai ser um pouco diferente XD Espero que gostem desse cap "


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "Fui dar uma passeada no médico..."

Bom dia queridas pessoinhas que estão com suas partes sentáveis na cadeira. Me chamo Naoyuki Murai ;D e sou irmão da Mika-chan \è.é/ bom, quem iria escrever o capítulo 3 seria o Tora, mas ele tem um compromisso no médico então sobrou pra mim fazer isso. -Pega umas folhas de papeis com uns rabiscos- Como ele não pôde vir, eu vou contar o que ele escreveu, então se tiver algo entre parênteses é a minha pessoa.

Bom dia, meu nome é Amano Shinji-san, mas podem me chamar de Tora, ano passado entrei nessa escola(aff! quem foi o idiota que escreveu esse textinho do caraio? ¬¬"") e logo tive um caso com a criatura que usa óculos de armação preta mais linda que eu já havia visto(oohh! obrigado:D ainda amo você também -). Aquele vagal, espúpido, grosso...(hey! \èé/ seu troxa! olha bem como fala! Você sabe que eu sou sensível! çç seu filho da mãe \uu) bom como vocês não devem estar entendendo nada deixa-me começar.

Flashback Tora

Eu estava vadiando na escola(é a única coisa que você sabe fazer bem...depois de...epa! ..") quando vi uma porta meio aberta, era a biblioteca e parecia estar abandonada, então resolvi entrar e vi ele sentado em uma mesa perto da janela dormindo com a cabeça no livro. Foi uma visão linda(sim ele admite que é yaoi .."""") eu queria tocá-lo mas não queria que acordasse, então sentei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando pela janela até que ele acordasse.

-Hm?-disse ele quando acordou, ele não se levantou só ficou me olhando- O que quer?  
-Eu? Eu não que..-antes que eu pudesse terminar ele fechou o livro, e me puxou para um canto eskuro no final da biblioteca.  
-Não fale nada-sussurou ele no meu ouvido suavemente.

Havia mais alguém lá além de nós, por isso ele fez aquilo e me puxou bem pra perto dele, e quando eu fui tentar falar algo, esqueçi que havia outra pessoa lá e ele me beijou pra mim calar a boca. A pessoa que entrou não demorou a sair também, então ele me soltou.

-Por-por que você fez isso seu idiota?-eu disse meio de olhos fechados, e quando eu abri ele estava andando de volta para a mesa.-HEY! Não me deixe falando sozinho!-eu corri atrás dele e o segurei pelo pulso.  
-O que?-ele se virou pra mim e eu fiquei corado.-Você é bonitinho -quando ele disse isso ele colocou a mão sobre o meu rosto-Como se chama:D  
-Me chamo Amano Shinji o.o e você?-Quando disse meu nome ele colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça e deu um tapinha de leve.  
-Meu nome é Naoyuki Murai, muito prazer Shinji-kun  
- err..afinal o que 'cê ta fazendo aqui sozinho na biblioteca? oõ  
-Esperando alguém pra mim me divertir :D-ele disse isso com um sorrizinho malicioso e eu me arrepiei inteiro e suei frio, fora a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Ele segurou minha gravata e me empurrou de leve pra parede e sussurou no meu ouvido-Ah, vai dizer que não quer se divertir comigo, beibe. ;D

(CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Essa porra ai é muito comprida! aquele retardado vai se ver comigo! ¬¬ Quem ele pensa que é? uu pq ele não resume? Que merda u.u vo adianta essa coisa um pouCÃO u.u')

Depois daquilo eu e Nao nos tornamos amigos até que o nosso amor floresceu mais, nós namoramos durante um ano, e a única pessoa que sabe disso além da gente é a Mikako-chan.

Fim do Flashback Tora

Agora aqui é o Nao tomando conta uu OMG! que coisa mais comprida ele fez viu, mas a gente terminou pq...bom né da conta de vocês. Mas era tão bom encostar naquele corpinho branquinho, fofinho, limpinho, lisinho...-delirando- "" Bom vamo parti pra outra e...

-interferência da Mikako-

Mika: Seu perva -uia-  
Nao: -se assusta e da um pulo pro lado- QUE SUSTO DESGRAÇA! Achei que era o fantasma do natal passado uu  
Mika: -aponta pro Nao faz cara de choro- Ele me chamo de feeeeeeeiaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ;;  
Nao: ta bom, ta bom...gomen ah vcs devem estar se perguntando como ela é não? Então ai vai: Ela tem os cabelos compridos até o cotovelo, ela tinha cabelo preto, depois clareou ele pra castanho e pintou de ruivo/laranja e deixou um ruivo clarinho - e os olhinhos fofos dela são pretos - e também..também...-abraça- ela é minha boneca de prateleira! \ÒÓ/ -pega ela e foje- :DDDDDD

Notas da Autora

OÕ -olhando os dois fujindo- eu hein...eu ia fazer algo mais perva mais tava com preguiça ¬¬ -vendo a CL trazendo chá- Brigada coisinha :D

cl: queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Òó

cl não é coisinha linda? ..

cl: ah ta 8D -coloca a bandeja com o bule e a xícara na mesa-

ou CL seria criatura lazarenta? -faz a cl evaporar antes dela argumentar- (Y) Bom o próximo capítulo eu não sei o que vai ser :x


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Mas uma vez: passado.

Notas da Autora

Resolvi colocar neste capítulo minhas notas pessoais aqui em cima. Bom o capítulo vai ser outro passado entre o Kohara e a Mikako, eu não sei porque mais me deu vontade de fazer outro capítulo sobre o passado, eu adoro o passado, sei lá.  
E agora tenho uma ajudante ua-ha-ha :D Yuupie, arigatou por me ajudar ;-; estou adorando as partes que você tem feito. Brigadão moça. -/

Início do Capítulo

Desde que tudo aconteceu e nos tornamos amigos(ah sim, é a Mikako, tá:D) nós(-faz um desenho escrito 'Kohara s2 Mikako') nem sempre estudamos na mesma classe, como por exemplo no ano passado, quando eles tinham educação física a minha sala tinha aula de inglês, fiquei duas aulas sem prestar atenção xP mas sem grilo, me dou super bem em inglês \O\ nós começávamos a nos enviar mensagens no meio da aula, Kohara-kun não pode fazer educação física direito porque tem uma saúde frágil(não entendo como ele está bem com aquele piercing oo mas tudo bem) então no meio da aula meu celular começava a vibrar no meu colo com aquele pingente da BABY.

Mensagem para Mika  
'Tô vendo um anjinho aqui de baixo:D Será que tem como ele cair em mim? ;  
Kohara.'

Depois daquela mensagem eu o olhei(sim eu estava, e somente ESTAVA prestando atenção na aula x) lá em baixo e ele estava sentado num banco bem folgadão com umas meninas em volta dele e tal então eu respondi a mensagem.

Mensagem para Kohara  
'Ui, calma ai o gostosão, o anjo aqui tem mais o que fazer, para de ficar sentado ai e vai jogar um pouco meu vagalzinho :D  
Mika'

Hahaha, ai ele me respondeu:

Mensagem para Mika  
'Eu? Mas é você que fica admirando a minha beleza (H) em vez de prestar atenção na aula!  
Kohara.'

Ahh! Por que ele achou isso? Na verdade eu desde que nós nos tornamos amigos eu começei a ter uma quedinha por ele...tenho que confessar isso ;;""""

Mensagem para Kohara  
'Besta! É lógico que é por isso, porque você acha que eu mandei você ir jogar vôlei? XD  
Mika'

Chega de mensagens de celular, né? Bom uma vez a professora quase pega o meu \uu/ mas quando ela estava chegando perto: bateu o sinal \o\ weee salva pelo gongo:D E assim foi aindo até o..capítulo dois :D

Depois daquilo que eu fiz, Shô ficou muito estranho comigo... Droga!

Flashback

Ele resolveu voltar a falar normalmente comigo. Me mandou um bilhete que pedia para espera-lo no intervalo como nos velhos tempos, depois de almoçar cada um na sua carteira nós nos deitamos no 'palco' dos professores eu virada para a porta(trancada, como sempre) e ele olhando para fora da janela, nossas cabeças estavam lado a lado.

-Então sobre o que queria falar, Shô?  
-Sobre semana passada, Pi-chan.  
-Nani?  
-Eu quero.  
-Quer o que? ..""  
-Te ajudar. Com o que você pediu.

Eu nem respondi, e acho que ele estranhou. Então ele abriu seus olhos que estavam fechados, na hora que ele abriu eu o beijei. Foi suave, e gentil no começo, mas depois começou a ficar mais 'violento'. Nunca pensei que chegaria ao ponto do 'violento' então bate o sinal e tudo volta a ser como era.

Fim do Flashback

Porque fiz aquilo? Senti uma sensação estranha... um desejo transbordando dentro de mim! Quando o vi, daquele jeito, não me contive.

O sinal bate. E eu continuo perdida em meus confusos pensamentos quando uma mão em meu ombro encosta...

-Vamos para a casa ou tá difícil mana?? úu  
-Nã-não vamos... - fico surpresa por não ser o Shô... ele sempre me levara pra casa, mesmo a dele sendo na direção oposta a minha. - Você sabe onde está o Shô, onii-chan?  
-Eu o vi na sua sala, m-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, sai correndo... queria saber porque Shô estava estranho! Não importava oquê!... Chego a sala e não vejo ninguém, entro mais para dentro e vejo sua mochila mas ele não está ali. Fiquei um pouco triste e ia embora quando escutei a porta se fechando. Me viro e vejo Shô na porta, estranhamente estranho... ele vira a chave na porta trancando-a e vai se aproximando de mim.

-S-shô! Não me assusta assim! Va-vamos pra casa agora né?  
-Para quê? - ele me responde chegando cada vez mais perto de mim, estava ficando nervosa.- Você não prefere ficar aqui?  
-M-mas todos estão nos esperando, vamos! - Tento me afastar dele, mas ele me prensa na carteira, me segurando muito forte - S-shô! V-você está me assustando!  
-Ótimo! Adoro ver o rostinho medroso da Pi-chan! - Ele falou aquilo segurando o meu queixo, com um estranho brilho no olhar... o olhar de um caçador que pega sua presa e agora irá devorá-la.

Eu tentei falar mais ele tirou sua gravata e a amarrou em minha boca. Ele começou a desabotoar minha camiseta, por mais que eu não gostase daquela situação, queria que ele continuasse... era uma sensação estranha que me deixava com prazer. Isso era errado? Não importava... pois a mão dele já estava em meu seio enquanto a outra desprendia o meu sutiã, ele tentou tira-lo mais não conseguia... achava aquilo engraçado. Então ele ,impaciente, arrancou o sutiã... e tirou a gravata que estava em minha boca e antes que eu pudesse dizer 'a' ele já envadiu a minha boca com aqueles lábios suaves mas que estavam em um movimento vilento. Senti uma coisa gelada em minha boca, era a lingua dele... quando viu que eu não estava conseguindo respirar ele afastou sua boca da minha e arrancou minha camiseta que era a única coisa que estava protejento minha parte de cima...

-Isto aqui está atrapalhando... - Falou aquilo enrrolando a minha camiseta no seu braço.

A mão que eu pensei estar em meu seio já estava indo para de baixo de minha saia. Quando ele encostou em minha calsinha, viu que ela estava encharcada e olhou para mim sorrindo. Eu fiquei corada como um pimentão. Ele se afastou e desabotoou sua camiseta. Eu sai correndo para a porta com a esperança que eu pudesse abri-la por um milagre... não que eu não estivesse gostando daquilo, mas isso não podia continuar... Foi quando eu senti algo se aproximando por trás, obviamente era ele. Como estava sem camiseta senti seu peito enconstando em minhas costas, era quente. Ele segurou com uma de suas mãos os meus seios enquando ele levantava o meu braço para cima com a otra mão.

-Não se preocupe, meu bem, ninguém irá interferir na nossa brincadeirinha...;- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Ele iria praticamente me estuprar!

Ele não deu importância, e eu nem, consegui gritar, ele me prentou na parede, me tocando de cima em baixo e me beijando em todos os cantos, eu fiquei tão constrangida, que minha cabeça começou a gigar e eu desmaiei. Quando eu acordewi eu estava vestida, e ele estava me olhando.

-Vamos, menina \o\ parece que nem come .'-ele pegou minha mochila e a dele e nós fomos de mãos dadas pra fora, o por-do-sol já estava colorindo o céu.  
-MIIKAKOOO!!-Onii-chan veio correndo e me abraçou me apertando, ele começou a chorar(ou era impressão minha?). Eu acho que deixei ele muito preocupado, quando eu abri a boca para contar, Shou começou a falar.  
-Gomen, Nao-san o.o foi culpa minha, eu não havia copiado as lições de geografia e matemática, ai ela ficou me passando e resolvendo todas as minhas dúvidas.-Ele me olhou com um sorrisinho sarcástico, eu só pude ficar meio envergonhada, mas Nao caiu na história dele. Então todos nós(criaturas felizes) fomos para casa, mas no meio do caminho, Kohara Kazamasa-san colocou a mão nas minhas 'partes sentáveis' como diria o Nao...

Já em casa

Tudo ocorreu normalmente em casa, até a hora de dormir, eu não conseguia pegar no sono, sempre que eu fechava os olhos me vinham aquelas cenas a minha mente, onii-chan estava dormindo de lado, virado pra parede. Eu não consegui aguentar e abracei, ele acordou, se virou pra mim e me abraçou, depois me deu um beijo na cabeça e disse que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Ahh, como eu queria que fosse.

-Onii-chan, o que você faria se eu fosse quase estuprada?  
-Mataria o cara, óbvio nunca vou deixar ninguém encostar em você \u.u/ mas...o que houve pra você perguntar isso?  
-Hoje, depois que eu fui procurar o Shô na sala, foi isso se ele quase fez comigo...-Nao me olhava incrédulo-..mas no clímax eu acabei desmaiando.-sua cara virou uma cara de alívio- Sabe...eu não queria mas eu me sentia bem, quando ele me beijava, quando me tocava, quando dizia o meu nome ou falava qualquer coisa no meu ouvido. Eu só não queria que acabasse. Eu não queria que ele me abandonasse.  
-Mas, depois que você desmaiou...o que aconteceu quando acordou?  
-Quando eu acordei...eu e ele estávamos totalmente vestidos, ai ele falou algo sobre eu não me alimentar direito, ai ele pegou minha mão e a gente foi encontrar vocês. o.ov  
- Kohara-kun é um bom garoto, você pediu algo estranho pra ele esses dias? o.o"  
-Na verdade...pedi...eu pedi pra ele me ensinar o que é amar de verdade o.o  
-Então, é isso que ele está fazendo, ele realmente ama você, mesmo sem você ter pedido, ele faria tudo pra você não deixar ele sozinho, ele sempre se importou muito mais que os outros em relação a você.  
-Vo-você tem ra...-antes que eu terminasse de falar, onii-chan me deu um beijo rápido.  
-Hmmm...hmmm...HMMMM!-com esses 'hmm's ai eu até me assustei o.o"- Vou ligar pro Kohara \o\-ele pegou o telefone, ligou pra ele e começaram a conversar.

-Hey, Kohara-kun, aqui é o Naoyuki, posso te pedir uma coisa?  
"Olha, meu filho, se não for muito difícil eu até posso quebrar o seu galho."  
-Posso fazer uma última coisa com a Mika-chan antes de entregar ela pra ti?  
"Fazer o quê? o.õ"  
-Dar um último beijo nela.  
"Faça o que quiser...NÃO!"-Nao não ouviu o 'NÃO!' dele, e desligou o telefone, me abraçando bem forte e me beijando, fazendo eu esqueçer do Shou...somente...aquela noite. As últimas palavras que eu ouvi foram:  
-Eu não vou perder você, de jeito nenhum!-foi Nao, me aconchegando em seus braços me fazendo dormir.

Notas da Autora²

Waa resolvi colocar mais uma notinha pessoal, cara eu fiquei incrédula(gostei da palavra xD) quando li o que a Yuu escreveu, eu particularmente gostaria de escrever algo assim, mas eu realmente não consigo, obrigada minha assistente pessoal caipira x3 (ela não é caipira, tão me ouvindo? u.u) Bom de agora em diante eu acho que vou ter duas assistentes: Yuupi e Alle, a Alle se ofereceu para escreveu um capítulo, será que ela será oficialmente minha assistente como a Yuu? Descubram no próximo capítulo da sua novela preferida: Dúvidas de uma Autora Desmioladamente Destrambelhada e Perturbada xD" . Eu acho que tenho problemas psicológicos o.o HSUAGSDYWAHSUYWAGYSAHUSWAHSUIAW XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Novos...ou velhos sentimentos?

Notas da Assistente

Sem mim esse cap. não seria nada xDD! Hauhau! Brincadera ;D!  
Eu fui contrada como assistente e só peso uma coisinha:  
Um salário XD Eu gasto minha mente brilhando nisso aqui! Mereço alguma coisa!  
Ah! E mais uma coisa... QUERO UMA CENONA YAOI ENTRE O TORA E O NAO!! O E com direito a tudooo!! Hihihi!

Nos vemos por aí!

Início do cap. 5

Passou uma semana desde que Mika me contou sobre oque Kohara havia feito com ela Nao narrando \òÓ/ . Depois daquilo  
tenho sentido algo estranho por ela... tenho certeza que estou começando a amar ela mais do que uma irmã, e não me sinto  
culpado, além do mais, já vi várias vezes essa mesma situação do irmão amar o outro. Mas toda vez que eu a abraço ou tento  
beija-la me vem aquele rosto na mente, o rosto de Tora! Me sinto estranho quando isso acontece... Ah! Deve ser coisa da  
minha cabeça!

Já é 1h da tarde e estou sentado no sofá sem fazer nada como em todo sabádo, quando escuto o telefone tocar. Nem me levanto  
para atender porque Mika é quem faz isso. Escuto um silêncio e depois ela desligando o telefone, não demora muito para eu  
ouvir um grito que me parecia ser um grito de alegria. Era Mika pulando feito uma doida em direção ao quarto que depois se  
acalma para parecer que nada tinha acontecido e se tranca lá. Vou até a porta e coloco meu ouvido nela para ouvir  
oque se passa lá dentro...

-Onde você está meinha??- Ouço Mika falando com as próprias roupas... oque ela nunca fez.  
-Precisa de ajuda Mika?  
-Naum Mano briga- ACHEI!!

Vendo que ela está se dando bem com as coisas delas vou para a sala e me sento novamente no sofá. Ouço um barulho de porta  
se abrindo e outra fechando... detuzo que Mika foi tomar banho. Se passa 2h e a santa naum sai do banhero. 3h15 e nada dela!  
Provavelmente se afogara na banheira! Esperei mais 5 min e ouço a porta se abrir e um monte de fumaça vindo para fora...  
E no meio daquela fumaça estava ela, realmente muito bonita! Estava usando um vestido bordô com babados brancos junto com  
uma meia 3/4 branca e um sapato de boneca preto. O seu cabelo que antes era liso nas pontas agora apresentava lindos cachos,  
mas apenas nas pontas.

-Uau! Vai sair e nem me chama?  
-Não é isso, eu só me arrumei pra...não tem motivo, agora me leva pra cama e vamos acabar com essa tortura logo! -  
-É o que? o.O" então vamos ;D Você vai sair sim! ;;  
-É que... Shô me chamou para um encontro...- Ela falava aquilo meio corada.  
-Ah... então é só isso... bem, divirtasse com o seu 'namorado'!

Falei aquilo rindo e num tom meio sarcastico, oque ela não gostou nadinha... sei lá porque, não entendo mulheres!

-Vou indo então! Cuida bem da casa!  
-Ela nem deicha eu me despedir e sai pela porta... Tomara que chegue atrasada!!- Resmungo eu.

Se passa 1h desde que ela foi ao 'encontro' e já começo e me sentir entediado, oque não é bom porque começo a pensar

'naquela' pessoa... Pego meu casaco e vou dar uma volta pra refrescar a memória e ver se paro de pensar em asneiras! Passando

pela rua um monte de garotas ficam cochichando como eu sou bonito... não vou empedí-las já que é verdade mesmo! Fico

caminhando sem rumo até que, não sei como, acabo parando na frente da casa do Tora! Oque eu fasso? Entro ou vou pra minha

casa que fica bem longe daqui? É claro que vou entrar na casa dele! To com muita preguiça de voltar andando pra casa! Então

eu o vejo saindo pela porta.

-N..Nao? O que você faz aqui?-Ele disse isso com um tanto de espanto.  
-Eu vim aqui te fazer uma visita...mas como você não gostou da surpresa então...-eu disse meio sarcástico e fazendo biquinho,

já ia virar e voltar pra casa quando ele segunra meu pulso e me puxa pra dentro da casa dele. Até que não foi tão difícil

;D-Tora! o que você pen- nem pude continuar a falar, ele já me preenchia com um beijo intenso e cheio de amor, ele me prensou

contra a parede, fechou a porta com o pé e trancou-a sem a olhar.  
-Nao, eu não consigo te esqueçer...eu quero que você faça parte do meu corpo mais uma vez...só mais uma vez...-ele sussurava

em meu ouvido em meio a casa vazia, me lembrei que Tora mora sozinho, ele me chamava, e eu não queria recusar já que também

queria ele pra mim, mas eu não respondia.-Hey, Nao? Ta tudo bem? o.o  
-Sim, ta tudo bem sim não se preocupe.-não consegui ficar olhando para o rostinho dele por muito tempo e começei a beijá-lo

desabotoando sua camisa preta e abrindo sua calça, ele não demorou muito para captar e me carregou no colo até a cama me

despindo.  
-Eu já estava esqueçendo como você é lindo, Nao...-as palavras dele eram tão suaves, quase tão suaves quanto o toque dele na

minha pele.  
-Ahh, Tora...Toraa...-eu já estava delirando somente com o simples fato dele me tocar, mas ai o rosto dela me veio em mente,

afinal o que há de errado comigo?-Tora! Não! para! eu..preciso conversar com você.

Ele não gritou comigo, ele não me xingou, ele só sentou na cama e me puxou, fazendo com que eu escorasse a cabeça em seu

ombro.

-Sobre o que quer falar, Nao?  
-Eu me sinto meio confuso, eu preciso de alguém pra me dar alguma direção.  
-Qual o molho? o.o  
-Sabe que a Mika está namorando o Kohara né?  
-Sei...  
-Então como também é de seus conheçimentos, desde que ela nasceu ela dorme comigo...  
-Não enrola!  
-Foi mal, ontem ela me falou que ela foi procurar ele depois das aulas na sala, e ele trancou a porta com eles lá, e ele

começou a fazer o que a gente estava fazendo há alguns minutos, e ele quase terminou, mas ela desmaiou antes.-o rosto do Tora

era do mais puro espanto xD eu queria rir, mais a coisa era séria.  
-E depois?! o.o  
-Depois, quando ela acordou eles estavam totalmente vestidos como se nada tivesse acontecido, ai o resto você já sabe: eles

foram pra fora e fomos pra casa.  
-E o papo da lição de geografia ou seja-lá-o-que-for?  
-Era mentira.  
-Ok, mais por que você ficou confuso?  
-De noite, eu dormi abraçado com ela, eu também liguei pro Kohara e pedi se eu poderia fazer uma coisa antes de entregar ela

pra ele, ai eu a beijei. Com muita intensidade, com muita vontade, como quando eu te beijava, agora eu estou dividido, quando

eu estou com ela você fica na minha emnte o tempo todo, e quando eu estou contigo só penso nela. O que eu faço Tora?! ç-ç  
-Não precisa fazer nada-Tora disse isso muito gentilmente, bagunçando o meu cabelo(ele não sabe como eu demoro pra deixar o

meu cabelo daquele jeito! u.u porque tem que escovar o cabelo! ¬¬""" -odeia escovar o cabelo 3-)  
-Arigatou, Tora! ;-;-quando eu o olhei, ele tinha brilho nos olhos e um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto, eu realmente estava

aliviado de ter falado o que sentia, e também eu queria saber o que aquele risinho ia fazer.  
-Pode deixar que eu me encarrego de fazer você esquecê-la, nem que você tenha que vir morar aqui em casa.-ele continuava com

aquele risinho, que me assustava e ao mesmo tempo me extasiava, ele me empurrou e continuamos nos amassando e nos despindo,

até que acabamos.  
-Tora, você realmente acha que isso é o certo?  
-Sim, sim eu acho, eu tenho certeza-ele se preparava e cuidava de mimm para mim não me machucar, como se eu fosse uma

garotinha, mas eu me sentia feliz, ele resolvou esperar mais um pouco e 'atacou'(digamos atacou, pra não falar algo mais

feio..algo mais feio? não consigo pensar em nada ") um dos meus mamilos com aqueles dentes perfeitos, aquilo não doia,

ele sabia realmente como me tratar, e qual a força utilizar para que não houvesse dor.-Nao!-ele engatinhava sobre mim e me

puxou bem para perto dele me beijando suavemente, como se quisesse quardar o gosto da minha boca para sempre e todo o sempre.  
-Tora...me...tortura...bastante...pelo tempo que ficamos separados...por favor...coloca sua enguia na minha caverna antes que

eu pire! .  
-Fazer o que? O.O-a cara dele ficou pasma e ele quase me soltou.  
-Ah! você entendeu! ¬¬"

Realmente, ele havia entendido, mas achou engraçado a minha comparação e ficou rindo por uns minutos(igual a tosca da autora

--')

-Vai lo-eu nem havia terminado a frase e ele havia penetrado-aaaaaaaaaahhhh!  
-Nao! você ta bem? foi muito forte? machucou? ta doendo? ç-ç  
-Eu to bem não se preocupe, só continue-Ele continuou, desta vez bem devagar, mas as estocada aumentavam de acordo com os

meus gemidos e suspiros, eu já não conseguia me conter e ejaculei no peito dele, e no mesmo exato momento ele desabou sobre

mim sem fôlego.  
-Na...Nao...  
-Hm? O que foi? -eu sussurei enquanto tirava algumas mechas do rosto dele.  
-Quan...quando eu re...cuperar o fôle...go...vamos de...novo? -Não acreditei no que ele disse, ele estava quase desmaiado

em cima de mim e ainda queria mais?  
-Tudo bem..."  
-Mas...eu fico em baixo dessa vez...-quando ele terminou a frase ele desmaiou e fiquei vendo ele dormir por um bom tempo.

Notas da Autora

E então, gostaram da minha assistente:D bom a fic termina aqui, foi realmente minha primeira fic yaoi/hentai/ecchi ou

seja-lá-o-que-for-isso xD pois bem, o próximo capítulo vai ser sobre o encontro da Mikako com o Kohara :D Eu to sem o que

falar aqui o.o


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Um encontro...

Eu acho que estou atrasado.Ah sim, qui é o Kohara. Cadê o meu Bvlgari? . ah achei! \o\ caso devam ter percebido, eu vou sair com a Pi-chan \o/ bom, agora que eu já estou todo arrumado, bem cheiroso eu vou lá 8D(Shô veste: uma camisa branca com listras finas em azul petróleo e bordo de manga comprida dobradas até o cotovelo, o famoso colar de estrela dele \o\ uma calça jeans meio azul/verde e sapatos \o\) nós marcamos de nos encontrar-mos no parque. Quando eu cheguei olhei o relógio e cheguei bem na hora, quando a vi parecia que ela estava lá a um tampão, me olhando, ou pelo menos olhando para o lugar onde eu estava.

-Gomen! Você esperou muito?  
-Não, não eu é que cheguei muito cedo, não queria fazer você esperar...ai acabei chegando cedo D  
-Bom não importa mais isso...-estendi a mão, ela segurou e pulou do banco. Ela estava incrivelmente linda, mais linda do que sempre foi, eu tive vontade de subir em uma estátua e dizer pro mundo o quanto eu amo ela. Maas é lógico que eu não fiz isso 8D (você não seria capaz)  
-Então...-disse ela abraçando meu braço como aquelas menininhas bonitinhas de anime- aonde nós vamos primeiro, Shô? (:  
-Bom, como amanhã...é...dia dos namorados...eu farei o que você quiser, meu bem. ;3  
-Shou, você não preci...  
-Precisa sim! Eu cansei de ficar recebendo chocolates, eu quero fazer algo diferente, eu vou te dar um presente n.n e eu não quero um não como resposta.  
-Mas...  
-Vou ficar chateado / -eu estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ainda fiz biquinho olhando pra ela com cara de chateado, tadinha deve ter se sentido culpada...  
-Ok, ok, você venceu, mas você vai ter que me dizer o que quer ganhar 8D  
-Ganhar o que? Eu já ganhei ele  
-É? O.O O que ganhou? o.o  
-Você, ué n.n  
-Ai Shô P seu bobo

Eu cansei de ficar tagarelando por ai andando com ela, ai fomos pro shops \o\ mas sério, eu não quero nenhum presente dela(além de ir pra cama e só sair no outro dia né..uahahaha :x)...então enquanto estávamos olhando as lojinhas bunitinhas e fofinhas, ela viu um colar.

-Né, Shô, o que você acha daquele colar? o.o-ela apontou pra vitrine, mas como haviam trizilhões de colares lá eu não sabia qual qera.  
-Qual deles? .  
-Está vendo aquele de coração com umas asas? o.o  
-Sei.  
-O que você acha? o.o  
-Ficaria bom em você (:-Ela sorriu meigamente meiga pra mim e voltou a contemplar o colar, eu acho que ela não percebeu, mas eu entrei na loja, ela só percebeu quando a moça da loja pegou o colar e colocou em uma caixinha e embrulhou para presente. Ela olhou assustadamente assustada, mas se sentiu aliviada e ao mesmo tempo um pouco constrangida quando viu que eu havia comprado o colar pra ela. Eu sai da loja com uma sacolinha bunitinha da lojinha e fomos até o Café do Shops...

-Posso anotar seu pedido?-Disse a jovem que trabalha no café.  
-Eu vou querer um croissnat de catupiry e um café preto com açúcar.-quando terminei o meu pedido olhei para ela, então ela acabou fazendo o dela também.  
-Um parfaite e um chá de erva doce, por favor.

A menina anotou o pedido, e foi 'buscar' nossos 'trequinhos' .-. Pi-chan ficou me olhando por mais uns instantes...

-O que houve? o-õ  
-Não. Nada, não...  
-Er...por que você ta me olhando assim? o.o  
-Eu estou pensando...-nesse momento ela cruzou os dedos com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos entrelassadas e me olhando...ainda bem que a moça do café trouxe nossas 'encomendas' senão eu ia gritar, juro .o. Pi-chan começou a comer o parfeite dela, como se fosse uma criançinha em seu primeiro dia de páscoa(pelo menos ela comia quietinha, mais com um sorrisinho tão meigo 8D)...e quando terminamos ela insistiu e insistiu que ia pagar a conta, mais ela insistiu tanto que a gente dividiu as despezas xD

-E então, o que quer fazer agora?-nós já estávamos no parque a esse horário, enquanto eu estava sentado naquelas barras de macaco, Pi-chan estava num balanço, meio pensativa.-Pi-chan? Pi-chan?-eu tive que pular na frente dela pra ela perceber que eu estava falando com ela.  
-KYAAAAAAAAA!  
-Não grita, menina .-." que aconteceu?  
-Não...nada...  
-Ah ta... bom eu vou comprar Mupy, quer? o.o  
-Ahh eu vo querer um de morango \o\

E então, o monte aqui foi lá comprar Mupy, e quando eu volto, encontro ela com um garoto loiro, com olhos verdes água, não. Shou, eles estavam conversando? Não, não estavam conversando. Ele estava dando uns pegas na Pi-chan e nem você e nem ela estava gostando? É, é bem isso que aconteceu, Shou. u.u

-Pii-chaaaan!-saiu eu gritando como um doido e quase fui atropelado ao meio desse caminho, bah, dane-se o carro. A compensação veio depois: meti um soco no cara, então eu agi como se fosse irmão mais velho dela- Pega seu mupy, e o do onii-chan, ta?  
-Que irmãozinho cuidadoso você é...-o garoto loiro parecia estar se divertindo com isso e estava com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto, eu não gostei nada disso.  
-Escuta, meu chapa, eu não sou irmão dela u.u e o que você pensa que estava fazendo com ela? ¬¬  
-Dandos uns pegas, mermão, porque não posso?  
-Pode, mais não com a minha namorada ¬¬  
- Não diga! Bem que estranhei: Ela é linda demais pra ser sua irmã  
Eh? Isso é sério? - foi com certeza o que ela pensou  
- Já se olhou no espelho tio? Acho que não: Sempre que você olha pro coitado, ele simplesmente quebra... - diz Shô com uma carinha de "Seu pobre coitado" - Vai ser feliz lá adiante cara.  
- Vou ficar quando eu levar ela pra cama e sair no outro dia 8 - diz ele como se quisesse ainda levar mais umas -  
- ESSA FRASE É MINHA! RETIRE O QUE DISSE!!!  
- Relaxa!  
- EU VOU É RELAXAR A MINHA MÃO NA TUA CARA!!!  
- Então, é uma aposta? Quem meter a mão no outro, ganha?  
- APOSTADO! EU APOSTO O MEU RELACIONAMENTO COM ELA!!!  
- IDIOTAS!!!! - uma voz feminina gritou e a ultima coisa que eu e o Karoline vimos foram copos voarem em direção nossa direção.

Quando retiraramos o copo dessa cara bem afeiçoada que Deus me deu, Pi-chan estava bufando aceleradamente, de pura raiva, se para a minha sorte sortuda não for ódio. E ela começou a chorar...De pura raiva mesmo...Aquilo fez um calafrio correr pela minha espinha que eu não atreveria a mecher com ela.

- P-Pi-chan? - Bom, pelo menos tomei a iniciativa iniciada por mim. Pelo menos no nosso relacionamento não vai faltar comunicação.

- Como pode??! Você apostou com um mané que nem conhece, a nossa relação seu funkeiro!!!VIGARISTA, IDIOTA!!!! - Woow, dessa vez ela falo pouco mais falô bonito...Mas...Eu pareço um funkeiro? Que o outro era um Jeca-tatu eu tava sabendo, mas eu??!

- P-Pi-chan ficou brava com isso? - ser cauteloso é uma das poucas qualidades que eu ainda possuo...

- O QUÊ VOCÊ ACHA?? EU TÔ RINDO POR ACASO??! EU DEVIA PEGAR AQUELE COPO E ENFIA NUM LUGAR ONDE TU NÃO VAI GOSTAR!!!

- M-M-M-M-M-MAS!!! - M certamente é a minha letra favorita...Ainda...  
- DEPOIS QUE EU FIZER KARATÊ COM VOCÊ SABE O QUÊ, CORTAR, PICAR, BATER E MUITAS OUTRAS QUE EU NÃO ESTOU LEMBRANDO...

- Isso deve doer rapá...Boa sorte... - diz ele saindo de perto de mim, o Jeca... - Você vai precisar...

Minha flor de jardim em fim se acalmou, para a minha sorte e uma porção de partes inferiores que eu não posso falar. Mas...Como a realidade não é perfeita.

- Nos vemos por aí, Fofa - diz aquele INFELIZ que teve a OUSADIA de beijar o rosto dela!!!EU MATO AQUELE INFELIZ!!!

Depois de estarmos a sós, ela simplesmente me dá as costas e sai andando.  
- Ei, vai me ignorar? - êta bom diálogo...

- Acabou

- CUMÉ QUIÉ??! E A NOSSA DÚZIA DE FILHOS, A VIAGEM PARA PARIS, O STRIPTEASE NA LOJA DE ROUPAS???!

Ela simplesmente saiu, e eu não sei se voltarei a falar com ela...Será que o que eu disse...Sobre apostar...Foi tão...hã...duro assim?

* * *

Foi sim, meu amor...mas se quiser...eu fico contido n.n  
Kohara: Aurota maluca ;-; não ve que eu to sofrendo? ;-;"  
-abraça ele- disculpa ;-; tadinho 

Queria agradeçer a Anne por terminar esse cap senão ele só sairia no dia de São Nunca xD  
-Kohara puxa as mangas da blusa da autora-  
que foi, meu bem?  
Kohara: pede pro tio nunca pra ela volta cmg? ;-;  
isso n posso faze, filho /


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Um aluno problemático.

Aquele garoto do caramba, o soco que ele me deu deixou um hematoma roxo no meu rosto. Ahh, mas ele me paga, ninguém

faz isso com Sakamoto Takashi e sai assim! ò.ó Droga, acabei de revelar meu sagrado nome, mas não tem importância. Hoje

começa a minha jornada na nova escola, aff já cansei dessa vidinha mais ou menos: ir pra escola, faltar algumas aulas, dar

uns pegas nas gatinhas, ser popular, ir pra casa, tocar baixo...  
Eu havia me enganado quanto a escola ser um saco(apesar de ser mesmo¬¬), quando estava indo pra escola encontrei a

moçinha bonitinha do dia anterior, ela estava com dois caras mais velhos, específicamente do terceiro ano, e pereciam ser

seus guarda-costas. Não que eu estivesse com medo, mais parecia mesmo sério o esquema com o loirinho oxigenado.

Aquela escola é muito estranha, alguns alunos do terceiro ano vem dar aula na minha sala, o professor do terceiro ano

é um saco, detestei aquele aluno...qual era o nome mesmo? Ah sim, um tal de "Ogata Hiroto"...ele veio dar aula de história,

aquela voz dele era irritante, mas não importa mesmo, quando eu ia tocar no pescoço branquinho da garota ruivinha de

ontem(ela estava com o cabelo repartido e com duas trançinhas baixas) fui impedido por uma voz que falava baixinho em meu

ouvido direito:

-Você não quer isso, ou quer?-quando eu vi, dei de cara com um daqueles meninos que estavam com ela logo cedo, mas

antes que eu pudesse responder eu ouvi uma voz do meu lado esquedo.  
-Não, ele não quer, Nao.-eu olhei pro outro e ia começar a reclamar, mas quando abri a boca o tal Hiroto estava me

olhando e pediu o que aconteceu. Adivinhei o que houve? Siim! Mais uma vez antes da minha pessoa falar o tal de "Nao" falou

--"

-"Pon", esse loiro transgênco queria colocar as mãos sujas na minha Mika-chan u.u  
-Naoyuki, cadê seus modos? Primeiramente: você não pode dizer que a Mika-chan é sua, porque as pessoas podem pensar

outras coisas e...-antes dele terminar Nao já se meteu de novo.  
-Não importa ¬¬ eu quero que o mundo saiba que somos casados! \u.u/

Começou-se começadamente um riso lá da frente, era o loirinho oxigenado rindo das palavras do outro, eu não entendi

nada.

-Que foi, Kohara?-Ah, finalmente descobri o nome do cara. Kohara. Belo nome...  
-Não, é que é engraçada a relação de irmãos que vocês tem xD foi mal "Pooh".  
-Garoto, você vai se arrepender por ter me chamado assim. ¬¬  
-...CAHAM! u.u E segundo vocês três...não...quatro-disse a última palavra olhando pro Kohara-...querem parar de

atrapalhar a aula?-Neste santamente santo instante o sinal bateu e não caiu de joelhos e colocou a cabeça na mesa da

"Mika-chan" e fingiu que estava chorando e ela abraçou ele(como eu queria ser ele...ela tem peitos tão...não tem como

explicar...-delira-) e começou a fazer umas brincadeirinhas felizes. O outro troglodita levantou e wooow! como ele é alto .

-Bom, vão todos pros vestiários, a gente vai jogar basket agora.  
-O que pensa que esta fazendo?-esse era eu. Loiro, de olhos meio lavanda.  
-Eu vou ser o professor de educação física ;)-ele estralou os dedos como se fosse me bater e eu fui pros vestiários

mas não muito rápido e fiquei ouvindo a conversa daqueles três:

-Como vocês conseguiram os professores deixar vocês fazerem isso?-falou o Kohara.  
-Olha, Shô, a Mika me contou tudo sobre o que ocorreu e me mostrou quem hoje de manhã. Eu nunca vou deixar alguém

encostar as patas nela, principalmente aquele cara.  
-Shô, nem se assusta. O Nao diz isso, mais dorme abraçado com ela todo dia...-depois disso eram só risos.

Depois de nos trocármos fomos todos pra quadra jogar...argh...basket. O uniforme femenino era muito bonitinho, era o

famoso calção e a blusa de meia manga, mas cada uma tinha uma cor diferente, e o da Mika era um lavanda, que lembrava meus

olhos. A quadra foi dividida e ela, Nao, o professor gigante, Hiroto e o Kohara ficaram jogando entre eles, eu..fiquei só

olhando até que eu levei uma bolada na cara, e quando vi ela havia vindo buscar a bola e ver se estava tudo bem.

-Com...com licença, você esta bem?  
-Hai .' minha cabeça só está doendo um pouquinho mais eu estou bem  
-Que bom eu sinto muito, eu sou meio lezada pra jogar basket xP-o sorriso dela era tão meigo.  
-Que isso, você é melhor que eu, eu sou um zero a esquerda. Meu nome é Sakamoto Takashi, qual o seu?  
-Mikako. Mikako Murai, muito prazer

Aff aleluia as aulas acabaram, aquilo me deixou muuito enjoado . quando eu fui buscar meus materiais eu vi uma

caixinha na carteira da Mikako, e enquanto eu finjia arrumar meus materiais eu fiquei vendo a cena:

Mikako abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá um colar bem bonitinho, e pelo que eu vi tinha um biblete que ela leu e se não

foi impressão minha cairam algumas lágrimas do rosto dela, ela colocou o colar na caixinha, pegou os materiais e foi embora.

Aquilo foi tristemente triste e estranho.

* * *

**Entrevista com Mikako**

Autora: Mikako, no capítulo anterior, depois que você deixou o Kohara sozinho, aonde você foi? Todos nós ficamos preocupados

contigo! ;-;" Além de que os leitores ficaram curiosos 8D

Mikako: Bom, depois disso eu fui pra casa, ai eu não encontrei meu irmão em lugar nenhum...ai eu fui até a garagem e peguei

minha ahn...moto(ela parece uma lambreta ou seja lá como vocês imaginam ela o.o") ai eu fui pro único lugar que eu achei que

ele estaria: a casa do To-chan.

Autora: o.o e eles estavam...?

Mikako: Jantando .-." dai eu contei tudo o que aconteceu e eles ficaram me consolando e disseram pra mim perdoar ele e mais

um monte de coisa.

Autora: Ai você e o Nao foram pra casa na sua moto e ficaram felizes pra sempre, certo?

Mikako: Não. A gente dormiu na casa do Tora o.o

Autora: os..três...jun...tos...? ."""

Mikako: aham o.o

Autora: bom essa foi a intrevistacom a nossa querida Mika-chan \o\ volte sempre, Mika \o\

Mikako: eu? eu não volto nunca mais, porque você não me deu o doce que tinha prometido u.u"

Autora: .-." é que...ele ta ali na me...né...-Mikako vai saltitando pegar o doce feliz dela- agora...aos comerciais o.o"


End file.
